Mobile user computing devices are convenient image capturing devices. Often, a user captures an image or series of images on a mobile device for later reference when the user is interested in purchasing a product or obtaining information. For example, a user might go to several merchant locations and look at similar items of a certain type. The user might capture images of one or more of the items of interest using a mobile device. At a later time, the user reviews the images when determining which of the products the user wants to purchase or further investigate.
Conventional technologies do not allow the detection of objects in images to group the images by object category and provide information about each image in an object category group.